1. Field
The present specification generally relates to touch screen assemblies for electronic devices and, more specifically, to touch screen assemblies with reduced thickness and improved durability and methods for making the same.
2. Technical Background
Touch screen assemblies are employed in both consumer and commercial electronic devices such as computer monitors, automated teller machines (ATMs) and the like. The “touch” activation of these assemblies necessitates that the assemblies be contacted by various objects including a user's fingers and/or stylus devices and, as such, the touch screen assemblies must be sufficiently robust to endure regular contact without damage. Moreover, touch screen assemblies may also be incorporated in portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal media players, and tablet computers. Such touch screen assemblies may be susceptible to damage during transport and/or use. Accordingly, touch screen assemblies for mobile electronic devices require enhanced strength to be able to withstand not only routine “touch” contact from actual use, but also incidental contact and impacts which may occur when the device is being transported.
Moreover, as touch screen assemblies are employed in more and more consumer electronic devices and, in particular, portable electronic devices, there is an increased demand for assemblies which are lighter in weight and more compact in size. Conventional touch screen assemblies commonly utilize three or sometimes even four glass substrates to create an assembly which is both mechanically robust and capable of maintaining a hermetic seal to prevent degradation of the light emitting elements. However, the use of three or even four glass substrates in the assembly may add to the overall thickness of the assembly making the assembly undesirable for some mobile applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative touch screen assemblies which are mechanically robust and which have reduced thickness.